disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: The Movie (Fireworks and nighttime show)
My Little Pony: The Movie is a nighttime spectacular at Disneyland and formerly at Tokyo Disneyland, which was originally known in Tokyo Disneyland as its full name, My Little Pony: The Friendship Adventure Movie, animated musical fantasy film based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The show features projection mapping onto the park's castle, fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, searchlights, mist screens and other special effects. The music played the theme song in Opening and finale scene is "My Little Pony theme song", performed by Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent and Kazumi Evans with excerpts from "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes". The show was offered seasonally since 2018, showing My Little Pony: The Movie from winter to spring, and My Little Pony: Gifts of Christmas during December. To date, My Little Pony: The Movie went on hiatus - the first time in early 2019 to make way for OddTube 55 Years Event (and nighttime show Odd Squad: Odds and Ends). The show returned on August 5th, 2019, respectively. In June 2019, Tokyo Disney Resort announced that My Little Pony: The Friendship Adventure Movie a new nighttime entertainment at Tokyo Disneyland would premiere on August 15, 2019. This nighttime entertainment uses projection mapping technology to produce a three-dimensional effect by projecting images in a way that fits the contours of buildings and other structures. This is the first time for this technology to be used in an entertainment program at Tokyo Disney Resort. The show soft opened on August 12, 2019. Due to inclement weather that evening, a majority of the fireworks were not produced. The show also had performances on August 13 and 14 before the actual opening date. In October 20, 2019 it was announced that a new fireworks and nighttime show based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic called 'My Little Pony's The End of the End' would open at Disneyland on January 18, 2020 as part of the My Little Pony Event The Last Problem. On December 22, 2019 it was announced that renamed from My Little Pony's The End of the End to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The End of the End. It is currently unknown whether “My Little Pony: The Movie” will ever continue, or if has been retired for good. Music * "My Little Pony: The Movie (Introduction)" * "My Little Pony theme song" (contains excerpts of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes) (Daniel Ingram / Lauren Faust) * "We Got This Together" (Ingram / Michael Vogel) * "I'm the Friend You Need" (Ingram / Vogel) * "Time to Be Awesome" (Ingram / Vogel) * "One Small Thing" (Ingram / Vogel) * "Open Up Your Eyes" (Ingram / Vogel / Meghan McCarthy) * "Rainbow" (Sia Furler / Jesse Shatkin / James Notorleva) * "My Little Pony theme song" (reprise) (contains excerpts of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes) (Ingram / Faust) * "Off to See the World" (exit music) (Christopher Brown / Lukas Forchhammer / Morten Jensen / Stefan Forrest / Morten Pilegaard / David Labrel) (2017-19 version) * "Credits Suite" (exit music) (2017-19 version) * "Credits Suite" (contains elements of "Equestria") (exit music) (2019 version) Category:Fireworks Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)